


bunny biscuits

by Emlee_J



Series: Biscuits Verse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Set after 'love biscuits', long suffering vet hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J
Summary: “What’s her current diet?” Hinata asks, pulling his gloves off and running his bare palms over Berry’s sides.“Carrots!” Bokuto beams. “The very best ones. I get them from the grocer’s fresh every day. Washed and clean and not dirty at all!”“… Okay,” Hinata says, very slowly, trying to keep his composure. “And what else?”“Well sometimes she nibbles on the hay that we use for her bedding – Akaashi says that’s okay – but otherwise she gets the very best diet of premium carrots.”Hinata’s hands twitch manically by his sides as he processes this. Bokuto looks enormously proud of himself. Akaashi looks like he’s just swallowed a lemon and has been told he has to eat another.-An extra forlove biscuits- Bokuto and Akaashi have some trouble with Berry, their rabbit. Hinata has had a very long day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Biscuits Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989358
Comments: 31
Kudos: 357





	bunny biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> happiest of birthdays to the lovely cupcake <3

By all accounts, Hinata’s day is going amazingly well.

He’d woken up to a text from his brand new boyfriend tentatively suggesting a dinner date this evening (Kageyama apparently feels zero hesitation in asking for medical help at all hours, but he still struggles to ask him to dinner. It’s unbearably cute.) Work had then started with a surgery that went very well and he’s currently riding the high of a happily recovering dog in the wards and the praise from Ukai at his performance still ringing pleasantly in his ears.

So as he sits in the staff break room, nursing a cup of coffee and wolfing down a sandwich before he has consultations for the rest of the day, Hinata feels pretty amazing.

But of course, like all good things, it’s doomed to end.

“Hinata?”

“Hmmm?” Hinata glances up, cheeks full of sandwich, to be met with Yachi, who’s ringing her hands together anxiously. “What’s up?”

“Nothing serious!” Yachi rushes to reassure, lifting her hands in a placating manner when Hinata moves to get up. “It’s just… your first client this afternoon…”

“It’s Tsukishima right?” Hinata checks, brow furrowing. He rarely sees the bespectacled man – an old high school friend of Yachi’s – because he normally sees Aone, their exotic specialist. But Aone is away on a two week long course and, not willing to put off an appointment longer than necessary, Tsukishima had insisted he be seen by somebody else.

And so Hinata is lumbered with him.

He says lumbered, because although Hinata is happy to try his best with any animal, Tsukishima is a very _particular_ sort of man. 

“Well… instead of bringing in his bird – he says she starting eating again and he’s happy with her now – he wants to bring in a different pet instead. Just for a claw clip. Is that okay?” Yachi asks.

Hinata frowns, wondering why she still looks so nervous. “Of course,” he says slowly, stuffing the remainder of his sandwich in his mouth. “Why?”

“Well, it’s a reptile, so…”

“That’s fine.” Hinata shrugs, unbothered. He can manage _claws_ at least. “Tell Tsukishima it’s absolutely fine to keep his appointment.”

* * *

“So!” Hinata says, clapping his hands together thirty minutes later, feigning false enthusiasm. “We have do a nail trim on… Nugget. Is that right?”

Tsukishima blinks at him blandly from the other side of the examination table, looking entirely unaffected by Hinata’s fake cheer. “Yes.”

Hinata clears his throat and reaches for the covered up glass container that Tsukishima has brought with him. It’s enormously heavy. He has no idea how Tsukishima managed to bring it in without any help; the man is a bean pole.

“The receptionist informed you of the species?” Tsukishima enquires as Hinata’s fingers close on the fabric cover.

 _Yachi,_ Hinata corrects mentally. _You went to school with her!_

“Reptile, right?” he says out loud instead, plastering a smile on his face. “Not to worry, if it’s just claws I can easily-“

“Not just any reptile.”

Hinata blinks at the small, almost sadistically amused smirk on Tsukishima’s face, and whips the cover off before he can think too deeply about it. Tsukishima’s weird. He knows this.

He looks down into the glass container, filled with vegetation and small level of water, small nail trimmers at the ready.

The reptile inside looks back.

Hinata swallows.

The dwarf caiman inside bears its teeth.

“Nugget is an alligator,” Hinata observes, his voice slightly high.

“I’m impressed you know he’s an alligator and not a crocodile,” Tsukishima quips, not sounding very impressed at all.

“Well. I am a professional,” Hinata replies, keeping his voice and hands as steady as he can as he reaches in and scoops up the small reptile – no bigger than the spread of his hands – up, hoping he can be fast enough before Nugget decides his fingers look appetising.

“Don’t worry, he’s quite friendly.”

Somehow Tsukishima’s words manage to not be reassuring in the slightest.

* * *

By some small miracle, Hinata manages to trim all of Nuggets claws and send him on his way with all of his fingers intact.

Just as well really; his fingers are sort of important.

Shaking out his leftover nerves, he glances at his computer to double check the name of his next patient.

He raises an eyebrow. It’s… to the point.

Schooling his face into one of smooth professionalism, he sticks head out of his consultation room door.

“Turtle?” he calls.

A behemoth of a man sitting quietly in the corner stands up, a small cardboard pet transporter box in his large hands.

“What I can do for… Turtle today?” Hinata asks, bright and chirpy, as his next client stands in his designated spot behind the examination table.

“You say that with a pause,” the man says.

“Huh?” Hinata tilts his chin up higher. He really does have to crane his neck; the guy is absolutely massive.

“Her name,” the man rumbles. “You paused.”

“Oh!” Hinata rubs the back of his head. “Well…” he scrambles around for his client’s name, “… Ushijima. It’s just a little unconventional, that’s all. It’s a nice name!”

Ushijima blinks back at him, impassive. “It is an ironic name,” he states sombrely, and he unfolds the lid of cardboard carrier to reach inside and lift out his small, unmoving pet. “Because she is a tortoise.”

Hinata shares an equally blank stare with Turtle the tortoise. “She sure is,” he agrees, just to keep things moving. “And what’s wrong with her today?”

Ushijima points to a discoloured section of her shell and Hinata leans in for a closer look.

It takes him three whole minutes to work up the courage to tell Ushijima that it’s just some particularly stubborn mud that’s dried there and is easily solved with a little bit of soap and water.

* * *

“Hinata?”

Hinata groans into his desk.

His day was going so well. He had a promise of a dinner date with his boyfriend, he saved a dog’s life, Ukai praised him – a rarity, he has high standards – and all he had to do was an afternoon of consults.

But with the way this afternoon is going he’s already building up a headache.

Yachi slips him a cup of coffee with a sheepish smile.

Hinata squints at it. “What’s the favour?” he grunts into his desk.

“Well…” Yachi says, dragging out the word, “your next appointment cancelled and I’ve got someone on the phone who says they’re a friend of yours? And they’re wondering if they can be seen today. It’s not an emergency, but they’re a little _worried_ and if you have time-“

“That’s fine,” Hinata says, cutting her off before she can spiral. He’s happy to see them, especially if there’s space. “Who is it?”

“Bokuto?” Yachi replies, sounding the name over her tongue, like she’s a little unsure.

Hinata brightens and lifts his head clear off his desk. “Oh! Yeah we lived together in college,” he confirms, feeling his mood improving already. He hasn’t seen Bokuto in ages, and he rather misses him. “So if there’s space in the diary then sure! I’ll see him.”

Yachi visibly relaxes and nods her thanks, before scuttling out of the door.

Hinata maybe gets through three long sips of his gifted coffee before there’s a knock at his consultation room’s door – at the client’s end. He blinks over the rim of his mug, baffled, before he slips off his stool and wanders over to the door, setting his mug down on his desk as he goes.

“Hinata!”

He barely has the door open halfway before someone quite a bit larger than he is is throwing himself through the gap and into his arms – the spontaneous hug as surprising as it is crushing.

“He-hello Bokuto,” Hinata wheezes as the air in his lungs is slowly squeezed out of him. The arms around him squeeze tighter as a happy voice babbles in his ear. Hinata wildly wonders whether it’s possible to pass out from being hugged too tightly when there’s another voice pipes up in the background.

“Bokuto. He’s turning blue.”

And then, as abruptly as he’d been seized, Hinata is let go, held out at arm’s length as Bokuto beams at him like a bolt of sunshine.

“You look good Hinata!” his friend enthuses loudly, scrubbing two overly enthusiastic hands through his hair. “But why are you wearing pyjamas?”

Hinata blinks as the hands in his hair recede and he stares down at himself, confused. Bokuto waves a hand at him, gesturing as his entire self, as if this would somehow bring some enlightenment.

“My… scrubs?” he guesses after a moment. He supposes they are sort of loose and pyjama-like. “This is what I’m supposed to wear!”

“Oh.” Bokuto cocks his head, considering this. “Well at least you’re comfortable.”

Before Hinata has time to process this comment, there’s a polite clearing of the throat from behind Bokuto, and he cranes his neck to peer around his friend curiously.

“Akaashi! Hello!” he greets happily when he spots who it is. He should’ve expected they would arrive together, but it’s a pleasant surprise all the same.

“Hinata,” Akaashi inclines his head in polite greeting, a patient smile gracing his face. “Sorry to trouble you at such short notice…”

Bokuto jolts at Akaashi’s words, as if snapping to attention as to why they were actually here. “Berry’s sick!” he simpers, switching from bright and lively to drooping and sad in an instant. “She was fine yesterday but when I came home earlier she was all… dribbly.”

Hinata turns his attention to the plastic carrier in Akaashi’s arms, where a muffled snuffling sort of noise can be heard from inside. “Alright,” he says, pitching his voice low and soothing, “let’s have a look at her.”

It’s important to not play favourites in any job, Hinata is aware, but he can’t help but be particularly smitten for Bokuto’s beloved bunny rabbit Berry. She’s an utterly adorable little thing, with soft reddish brown fur and huge floppy ears and a penchant for snuggling into your neck if you picked her up. Hinata often thinks she looks like she hopped right out of a Disney film.

Or, well, she normally does.

Berry hops out of her carrier at Akaashi’s gentle urging and sits, polite and still, her nose twitching madly, on the table and looks rather more bedraggled than she usually does. Bokuto is right – she’s dribbling. Her mouth and her chin are visibly wet, the moisture continuing down until it disappears into… her rather substantial neck.

Hinata raises an eyebrow and lifts her gently, before placing her back down on his faithful weighing scales.

“She’s put on a lot of weight,” he notes, keeping his tone deliberately light. Déjà vu tingles in the back of his mind.

“She has,” Akaashi agrees before Bokuto can even speak.

Hinata flicks his eyes over to them, noting Akaashi’s carefully calm face and Bokuto’s growing pout. He gets the feeling this has been something that’s been noticed at home.

“Let me put on a pair of gloves,” he says, eyeing his friends warily. They normally got on very well, almost unbelievably so, and had been blissfully content ever since their wedding a couple of years ago, but even Hinata can sense tension.

Nobody in the room says anything, though Bokuto does duck and weave and bob on the spot in his anxiousness, as Hinata snaps on a pair of gloves and gently opens Berry’s mouth. She’s very good for it, obligingly letting him look inside, before the sensation gets to be too uncomfortable and she shakes her head free, floppy ears flapping madly. But, fortunately, she held still long enough for Hinata to spot the problem.

“Her teeth are overgrown,” Hinata states, and risks a glance at his friends.

Both of them look confused.

“Rabbits’ teeth grow continuously,” Hinata explains. “They’re worn down when they eat, because they’re, well, pretty much always eating. If they don’t get worn down properly they grow too long and don’t meet in the middle anymore, and that can get uncomfortable. That’s why she’s dribbling so much. Is she eating normally?”

“She is,” Akaashi provides. Bokuto seems to have stalled. “As far as we’re-“ he flicks his eyes over to his husband quickly and clears throat, “we’re aware anyway.”

“What’s her current diet?” Hinata asks, pulling his gloves off and running his bare palms over Berry’s sides. She’s chubby, but not so much that he can’t palpate her properly. He makes a mental note to point this out to Kageyama later.

He’s met with silence.

Slowly, he raises his gaze from Berry to his friends, and realises he has inadvertently stumbled on the source of the tension.

“Bokuto took over her diet a few months ago,” Akaashi supplies, his voice very carefully controlled. “Because I was in the office longer and she’s technically his rabbit so-“

“She’s _our_ bunny!” Bokuto interrupts, sounding aghast that Akaashi would suggest otherwise, “But yes! I feed her only the best for rabbits.”

“And that is…?” Hinata prompts, feeling trepidation starting to build.

“Carrots!” Bokuto beams. “The very best ones. I get them from the grocer’s fresh every day. Washed and clean and not dirty at all!”

“… Okay,” Hinata says, very slowly, trying to keep his composure. “And what else?”

“Well sometimes she nibbles on the hay that we use for her bedding – Akaashi says that’s okay – but otherwise she gets the very best diet of premium carrots.”

Hinata’s hands twitch manically by his sides as he processes this. Bokuto looks enormously proud of himself. Akaashi looks like he’s just swallowed a lemon and has been told he has to eat another.

“Just carrots?” Hinata wheezes eventually.

Bokuto blinks at him innocently. “That’s what rabbits eat Shouyou.”

Hinata gapes at him. Then he looks at Akaashi for some sort of help and is met with only an exhausted stare. Clearly this argument has already happened at home with no results. Hinata flails slightly, scrabbling about for the easiest solution. Because the problem isn’t really the diet – that’s an easy fix – it’s that Bokuto is, well, a little _sensitive._

“Carrots are… okay,” Hinata starts off, trying to sound as patient as possible. “But what rabbits should really eat is roughage. Hay. Grass. They don’t eat, umm, _carrots_ in the wild. They spend all day eating grass.”

Bokuto’s brow starts to furrow.

“So if she only eats carrots, that’s not a very balanced diet. She should be eating mostly hay, a small amount of dry food, and a small portion of fresh greens. Carrots are okay! But they’re… treats. Not dinner.” Hinata pauses his explanation and exchanges a look with Akaashi, who’s starting to look equal parts hopeful and also concerned.

“So…” Bokuto says slowly, “Berry’s teeth are all wrong because she’s been eating the wrong food?” he asks, seeking clarification.

Hinata hovers, before sucking in a fortifying breath. He’s a professional. Bokuto needs to know. “Yes,” he says, aiming for somewhere between gentle and firm.

There’s a pause, and then Bokuto visibly droops, burying his face into his palms.

“I’ve ruined her teeth!” he wails into his hands.

“No! No you haven’t!” Hinata scrambles around the examination table to place a placating hand on his friend’s arm. “I told you, their teeth grow all the time, all I have to do is trim the overgrown parts and she’s all better! Then once you get her on a new diet it probably won’t happen again. You love diet plans. You made them all the time for me! You just need to come up with a new one, that’s all.”

“He’s right,” Akaashi soothes, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his husband’s back. “Remember how excited you were to do her original diet? Now you can do it all again, but better this time.”

Bokuto sniffs mightily and straightens up, shooting Akaashi a tearful look. “I kept ignoring you when you said the carrots were bad…”

“Perhaps I was nagging too much,” Akaashi concedes. “You were coming from a good place, and it can be hard to hear when you might be going wrong.”

Bokuto’s lip wobbles, and he looks dangerously close to sweeping Akaashi up in a particularly overly affectionate hug, when he seems to gather himself and he turns his attention back to Hinata. “Trim her teeth?”

“Yeah, with the dental drill. Don’t look so panicked!” Hinata pats his arms again when Bokuto’s eyes blow wide. “It doesn’t hurt. The part of the teeth I’m trimming don’t have nerves in them. She won’t even need any sedation – she’s a good bunny, she’ll just sit there if someone holds her for me.”

“She _is_ a good bunny,” Bokuto agrees, and some of his frantic worry seems to ease out of him. “So she’s going to be okay?”

“She’s going to be just fine,” Hinata soothes. “I’m going to trim her teeth for you right now in fact, so all you need to do is wait here and I’ll be ten minutes, okay?”

Bokuto steps around him until he can be next to the table and lift his precious rabbit up. Berry twitches her nose at him. “Be good for Hinata, alright sweetheart?” he tells her, and squishes her to his chest - gently - before carefully passing her over to Hinata.

Berry immediately snuffles into his neck as soon as she settles in his arms, and Hinata smiles. It is hopelessly cute, if a bit wet at the moment. “I’ll be right back,” he promises.

And, fifteen minutes later, Berry is back and snuffling around in her carrier, looking a lot perkier now her mouth is tidy again. Hinata had rifled around in the cupboards around the office before locating a selection of literature on rabbit diets before splaying them across his desk, going through each of them with Bokuto. At least this is one client he doesn’t have to keep checking up on every two weeks. Bokuto may have gotten it slightly wrong in the beginning, but he’s dedicated; he’ll taken on board what Hinata says and do his own research at home.

“Thanks Hinata,” Bokuto sighs once Hinata has finished his spiel, scooping up the pile of leaflets and staring down at them. He looks caught between his sadness and being contemplative – like he’s already working out how best to tackle his new challenge when he gets home. “Sorry about this.”

“You didn’t know,” Hinata reassures, patting his shoulder. “But now you do!”

“I do!” Bokuto agrees, perking up slightly. Akaashi says something about stepping out to pay and put Berry in the car and he nods vaguely in acknowledgement. “And you’re right. I do like diet plans.”

Hinata beams at him. “If everyone had that attitude my life would be a lot easier,” he says ruefully, slipping onto his stool and rolling it towards his computer so he can finish typing up Berry’s notes.

“Whatever happened to that guy? The one Tsumtsum mentioned? With the cat?”

“Huh?” Hinata swivels on his stool. “When did you and Atsumu have a chat?” he wonders, slightly concerned about the gossip that’s apparently spreading behind his back.

“Shouyou,” Bokuto says, suddenly sounding a lot more serious. And when Hinata faces him properly he has his arms folded, staring Hinata down with a friendly, yet stern look. It reminds Hinata very much of the one he uses on clients sometimes. “Tsumtsum said he was more than just a client.”

“Well…” Hinata starts, before he stops abruptly, feeling horribly awkward all of a sudden. He rubs the back of his neck roughly, staring at the little brown rim his coffee mug had left on his desk earlier in favour of meeting his friend’s eye. “He’s not a client anymore.”

Bokuto hums, urging him to continue.

Hinata shifts, the awkward feeling starting to build. His friends have made their feelings clear that he spends too much time alone many times. And they were right. He's not great by himself. But even though he’s sorted the problem – albeit much to his own surprise – it’s a little new to say out loud.

He calls Kageyama his boyfriend in his head, but he hasn’t actually _told_ someone yet – other than Yachi.

But then, why is he waiting? His new relationship is wonderful.

“He’s my boyfriend,” he says at last, feeling a grin starting to bloom and then braces himself when Bokuto lets out a whoop and slams into him for another crushing hug. It’s a wonder he doesn’t fall off his stool.

“What’s his name?” Bokuto presses a couple of minutes later as Hinata escorts him to the waiting room where Akaashi is waiting patiently. Sometimes Bokuto forgets he’s at work.

“Kageyama,” Hinata indulges, sharing a fond, exasperated look with Akaashi over Bokuto’s shoulder.

“And his cat? She’s part of the deal too right? You got a boyfriend and a cat!”

“So I did,” Hinata agrees, and he feels his heart swell along with his smile. “Her name is Carrot.”

“Oh the irony,” Akaashi sighs. His face is a picture of control, but his eyes glitter mischievously. He ignores Bokuto’s suspicious squint. “Come on, time to go. Hinata has other people to see, not just us.”

“Thanks again Hinata!” Bokuto calls as he’s all but tugged out of the door by Akaashi's grip on his hand.

Hinata waves at them as they leave, snickering to himself as they seem to lapse into some sort of deep conversation. Bokuto waves his hands manically, an enthused grin on his face, as he chatters away at a distance where Hinata can no longer hear him. Akaashi smiles at his husband indulgently, face gooey soft and warm, as he opens the car and reunites his husband with their bunny on the back seat.

Hinata watches them leave fondly and feels his phone buzz in his pocket – Kageyama probably, checking that Hinata isn’t overrunning and can still make dinner tonight.

Who knows, maybe he’ll have something like that one day.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter! @Emlee_J


End file.
